El espejo del miedo
by wonderland writer
Summary: One-shot Verano 1997. Mientras Voldemort dirige a sus huestes mortífagas en su ascenso hacia el poder, los Malfoy padecen su despotismo. En especial Draco, que soporta con angustia todos los eventos en tanto un demonio lo espera en las sombras de su cuarto para servirse de su miedo. Participa en el reto "Te boggartizarás de terror" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


¡Hola a quien me dé un poco de su valioso tiempo! Este es mi primer trabajo dentro del fandom de Harry Potter. He tratado además de adecuarme a los cambios hechos por la Real Academia Española en la _Ortografía de la lengua española_ (2010), por lo tanto cuando vean un 'solo' o un 'aun' o también un demostrativo que debería llevar acento, recuerden que estos ya no se acentúan más, al igual que ciertas palabras con diptongos o triptongos. Para mayor información, pásense por la página de la RAE, una herramienta que ningún escritor, ni siquiera los amateur, deberían dejar de tener siempre a mano.

Como recomendación, y solo si quieren, les diría que antes de comenzar a leer, escucharan el tango _Garúa_ cantado por Roberto "el Polaco" Goyeneche y (opcional) el tango _Mi noche triste_, cantado por Adriana Varela. Escribí esta historia mientras las escuchaba (bueno, estaba escuchando tango en general pero a estas las repetía más de lo que era sano XD!).

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes y términos relacionados son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Scholastic and Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. El presente trabajo los utiliza con el objetivo del mero entretenimiento y sin alguna pretensión de lucro.

Este fic participa en el reto "Te boggartizarás de terror" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**El espejo del miedo.**

Por Wonderland Writer.

—¿Puedes honestamente decirme que diste tu mejor esfuerzo, Draco?

Allí estaba otra vez, esa maldita porción de carne en el rincón de los labios que se curvaba levemente hacia abajo, deformando el rostro de Lucius Malfoy. Azkaban había mellado sin gracia su rostro y ahora, los gestos que otrora lucieran aristocráticos y elegantes, se veían agriamente toscos. Malfoy Manor no se encontraba en mejores condiciones. Deslucida y umbría, la mansión añoraba su antiguo esplendor.

Draco esquivó su mirada como mejor pudo, pero el rostro de decepción de su padre era algo difícil de eludir. Su mente insistía en mostrárselo aunque su dueño no estuviese ni cerca. Se acercó a una de las ventanas que daban hacia el jardín frontal y observó cómo las nubes comenzaban a enlutar el cielo. Esta noche habría una tormenta sin duda. A Draco no le gustaban las tormentas y una presión agobiante comenzó a construirse en su pecho en anticipación.

Lo invadió el recuerdo de otra tarde casi igual a esta, haría unos siete años atrás, pero el mal tiempo de ese entonces no tenía ni por asomo el mismo efecto aterrador que tenía el de ahora. Lucius le había permitido saltarse la lección de latín de aquella tarde y acompañarlo en un rápido viaje al callejón Knockturn antes de que la lluvia y el frío pudieran estropear su salud. En aquel entonces, el pequeño Draco no reparaba en el hecho de que los viajes a Knockturn eran siempre cortos por más razones que solo el clima.

Recordó que mientras caminaban lado a lado por el callejón, un raro artilugio llamó poderosamente su atención. Draco no pensó siquiera y se detuvo a observar la sucia vidriera de un pequeño y lúgubre negocio, dejando a su padre seguir su ruta sin percatarse de su ausencia, perdiéndose en la niebla que algodonaba el aire.

Una máscara. Una máscara de aspecto tan horrible, de rasgos tan deformados que en lugar de miedo daría risa. La boca recorría el ancho casi de lado a lado y era tan desproporcionada y bestial que parecía el hocico de un licántropo. Los demenciales ojos, matizados con tonos dorados, se destacaban inmensos, de cuencas salidas y pupilas sin iris y la nariz bulbosa y demasiado larga le hizo acordar a Draco a los muñecos de nieve que los muggles solían hacer para Yule. Lo que debería ser la piel de ese grotesco rostro estaba pintada con una resina roja de una constitución quebradiza y añosa.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de lo extravagante de su apariencia, aquella cosa tenía algo que hacía que Draco no pudiera dejar de sentir una retorcida fascinación. Él sabía que esa máscara debía tener algún tipo de magia prohibida, podía sentirla, pero esto iba mucho más allá.

— Para los japoneses, es así como se ve el miedo más atroz.

Draco se volvió para enfrentar a quien le había hablado y se encontró con una pequeña figura que, sonriendo ladinamente, estaba afirmada en el marco de la puerta de entrada: un siniestro oriental de rasgos tan insinceros que impedían incluso adivinar su edad. El dueño del local, al parecer. Su cabello largo y llovido de plata se suspendía greñudo y mugriento y se unía sueltamente a una coleta por debajo de sus hombros, y sus ropas, una extraña túnica ocre de estilo oriental y un sombrero de bambú, estaban raídas y mugrientas. El pequeño mago se preguntó si todos tenderos de ese lugar se ponían de acuerdo para dar un aspecto de repugnante vulgaridad. _No es un axioma_, pensó él, _que tu gusto por las Artes Oscuras sea inversamente proporcional a tu uso del jabón_.

Miró nerviosamente a sus alrededores, descubriendo que estaba bastante lejos de recibir la ayuda de su padre en caso de necesitarlo. Los Malfoy tenían bastante confianza en sí mismos pero no eran estúpidos, había ciertas cosas con las que era mejor tratar poco y a la distancia. Sin querer alertar a su acompañante, Draco se aclaró la garganta y habló con la mayor soberbia que le permitieron sus años de cuidadosa observación.

—Un poco ridículo, si me pregunta. Tenía entendido que los magos japoneses eran sumamente sabios y recursivos. Padre, quien es un gran brujo, los respeta mucho y dice que hay pocas sociedades mágicas tan conscientes y respetuosas del adecuado proceder de un mago.

Su arrogancia pareció divertir en extremo al negociante, quien, de manera inestable, se arrimó a Draco más de lo cómodamente permitido. Su aliento olía rudo y herbado. Draco conocía ese olor: _Alienatio Dei_, un alucinógeno a base de Datura. Convendría ponerse alerta, un Mago Oscuro narcotizado no era una buena noticia.

—¿Ridículo, eh? —Le preguntó el hombre, lanzando una risita algo frenética. —Señorito, el miedo… ¡No! No la cauta anticipación o el molesto calambre en las entrañas o la estúpida expectación… no…la mayoría de los hombres sienten eso y siguen viviendo luego sin la mayor preocupación por volver a sentirlo. El miedo del que hablan mis ancestros, el pavor inescrupuloso, es el que ataca en tus sueños volviéndolos pesadillas. Ese que se alimenta de tus debilidades y de tus peores defectos y los vuelve una realidad de la que no puedes escapar. Tu cuerpo, tu alma y tu mente ya no te pertenecen y tu vida se transforma luego en angustiosos segmentos entre una pesadilla y la siguiente. Hasta que ya no hay segmentos, no. Solo la pesadilla… y el miedo.

El tono del hombre, aunque dulce en su drogada cadencia, contenía una gran cantidad de veneno. Draco tragó con dureza y se alejó unos centímetros. La espesa niebla y el sonido de los truenos serían una gran ayuda para cualquiera que quisiera hacer desaparecer a alguien –en la manera no literal del término– sin testigos. Aquí en Knockturn, eso no era una rareza.

Bien, era obvio que no aceptaba una crítica constructiva acerca de su mercancía. Habría que apaciguarlo de alguna manera. Él había sido criado también para endulzar los oídos y caer bien cuando fuera necesario.

—Tiene… eh, tiene usted razón, supongo. Mmm, esa máscara…

—_N__ō_

—¿No qué?— inquirió Draco confuso, lo que hizo que el japonés lanzara otra pequeña risa y salvara la distancia que el niño había puesto entre ellos.

—Esto —señaló el objeto en la vidriera pero sin quitar la vista de su contraparte—es una máscara de demonio de teatro _Nō_, señorito sabihondo. Muy, muy vieja. Se dice que su creador la hizo con tejido muerto de boggart y la hechizó con la Magia Negra más antigua y prohibida. Estaba ávido de fama, ¿sabe? ¡Poder, sí! Él quería el poder que trae la fama y entonces… entonces creo a _Kyōfu no kagami_ y le dio el poder de observar en lo más profundo de la oscuridad de un alma y usarlo. Así… sí… así el que usara la máscara podría infundir el peor de los miedos… el horror total…

Draco observó con asombro y repulsión el antifaz, mientras las foscas palabras se enredaban con sus pensamientos y un escalofrío lo recorría de pies a cabeza. Él no sabía de nadie que hubiese matado un boggart. La mayoría de los magos se conformaban con usar un _Riddikulus_ y las criaturas eran lo bastante sabias como para huir antes de que llegara más lejos. En el mundo mágico, matar a sus seres con propósitos egoístas era una especie de crimen contra la propia Magia, un acto maldito que se tornaba contra el perpetrador. Si esto era verdad y no un truco publicitario _made in Knockturn_, entendía un poco más el aura monstruosa que rodeaba el objeto.

El aliento acre que dio directo en su mandíbula le recordó que no estaba solo. Se giró para enfrentar a su acompañante, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos a su vez. De todos los hechiceros con los que se había topado en este callejón, este era el más escalofriante y eso ya era decir mucho.

Los labios del mago se curvaron otra vez de esa manera tan amplia y molesta, casi tajeándole la cara en dos partes. Sin decir palabra, el desagradable mago entró algo tambaleante a su local, quitó la máscara del escaparate y regresó a su sitio, inclinándose otra vez demasiado cerca.

—Para usted, Señorito. —Dijo enseñándole el antifaz —_Kyōfu no kagami_ ha decidido que quiere irse con usted y yo no quisiera… entrometerme en su camino.

Draco se quedó duro por varios segundos sin quitar la vista del artefacto. El llamado de la máscara era mucho más fuerte sin un vidrio de por medio pero la actitud turbia del comerciante le daba mala espina. Un trueno se escuchó a lo lejos y la niebla se engrosó aun más.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Por qué quisieras darme algo como esto? Seguro vale mucho.

—¡Oh, pero usted pagará el precio! Al igual que yo. No, no, no ese tipo de precio… los _Galleon _que pueda tener su padre no pagarán ni una gota de las lágrimas que usted derrame. Mire, tenga, sienta el poder de la máscara.

La mano se balanceaba excitada delante suyo, mostrando, ofreciendo su tesoro. Draco dudó un poco pero la inicua tentación era demasiado fuerte. Extendió el brazo y, cuando estaba cerca de tomar el artículo, las manos del japonés se cerraron sobre la suya y lo tiraron hacia su cuerpo. Draco tragó con fuerza y abrió la boca con intención de gritar, pero su voz se perdió en su garganta. Observó con ojos desorbitados la expresión de su contraparte, quien parecía deleitarse con su miedo. Esa estúpida sonrisa… vería que su padre se la quitara de la cara con una maldición dolorosa.

—Oh, oh. Un momento, Señorito, espere. —Draco no pudo dejar de mirar sus labios mientras la decadente concatenación de contracciones de ese carnoso músculo lo adormecía, sometiéndolo al resonar de sus palabras como si provinieran del profundo abismo de su ser. —Este artefacto puede ser un arma poderosa, pero solo si su mente y corazón son lo suficientemente fuertes. Es usted muy joven, ¡oh, tan joven e impresionable! Y el poder… sí, el poder lo seduce como a todos los que son como nosotros. Pero una persona que quiere poder tiene que lidiar con sus consecuencias, y uno, escúcheme bien, ¡uno NUNCA está preparado para eso! Y el miedo… el pavor… los temores de una persona poderosa no tienen parangón…. Señorito, siga mi consejo y comience a conocerse a usted mismo mejor de lo que conoce a los demás… el mayor enemigo siempre se encuentra en las brumas de nuestra alma.

Dicho lo cual, el oriental soltó su mano bruscamente y entró con paso sorprendentemente estable en su negocio sin siquiera despedirse. Draco levantó tiritando su mano derecha, observando la máscara que quedó en ella. _Debes entrar y exigir explicaciones, _pensó_. _Pero sus piernas no le respondieron y la ilógica sensación de que si entraba en ese local, desaparecería de este mundo, contraía su pecho con cada respiración. Pronto, el pensamiento no tuvo mayor importancia al aparecer su padre. Tuvo solo el tiempo suficiente para esconder el escalofriante regalo en su capa. El tenso semblante de Lucius no dejaba lugar a duda de que debería callarse y aguantar el rezongo que le tocaba por haberse separado de él. Nunca habló a nadie de ese episodio y nunca volvió a sentirse tan turbado como en ese escondrijo olvidado del callejón Knockturn.

—Basta, Lucius. Esta conversación se ha repetido un centenar de veces desde que volviste. Draco hizo lo que pudo. —el irritado susurro de su madre lo trajo a la dura realidad rápidamente. Ya ni siquiera podían hablar en voz alta dentro de su propio hogar. —Tú no hubieras tenido mayor éxito en su situación y sabes bien que el Lord tampoco lo esperaba. ¡Merlín! De no haber sido por la asistencia de Severus quién sabe qué hubiera sido de nuestro hijo.

Los tres se encontraban en uno de los tantos salones de té en los que su madre solía recibir visitas. Cada uno decorado según qué tipo de gente y en qué época del año. Su madre solía decir que el secreto del poder de los Malfoy se basaba en no dejar ni el más mínimo detalle al azar. Conocer y manipular eran las máximas que permitieron a sus ancestros colocar su apellido en los más altos escalafones de la sociedad mágica.

—_Presta atención, Draco— la luz del ventanal se colaba y hacía que el lacio cabello de Narcissa refulgiera. —No se trata de lo que realmente tienes, sino de lo que los demás creen que tienes. Dales lo que ellos quieren, encántalos y haz que te envidien, que te deseen, que te teman. Para eso debes observarlos, aunque no merezcan la pena. La información y tu propia astucia para usarla a tu favor son los elementos más valiosos con los que podrás contar. Tu herencia te ha dado lo necesario y la noble casa de Slytherin te ayudará a pulirlo. Has nacido para la grandeza y para nada menos._

Draco observó con atención a su alrededor. Lucius se paseaba con nerviosismo por la habitación escasamente iluminada por dos lámparas alimentadas con aceite de hipogrifo, mientras que su madre se encontraba sentada en una poltrona de terciopelo verde petróleo. Todo en la rígida pero elegante postura de la mujer demarcaba su obstinación a dejarse apalear por las actuales circunstancias en las que estaba envuelta su familia. Su hijo, en cambio, veía más allá. Los ojos celestes estaban hundidos, ojerosos; su piel, de tan pálida, parecía transparente y las arrugas que siempre llamaron la atención por su ausencia, comenzaban a hacerse notar.

Todo esto era su culpa. Lucius había fallado, era cierto, pero él pudo haberlo subsanado. Años de entrenamiento, una purísima prosapia cuidadosamente planeada, riqueza, influencias, un mentor inmejorable como lo era su padre, y… nada, él no había podido hacer nada con ello. Había fracasado y hundido a su familia en el ridículo y, lo que era peor, la había reducido a vivir a merced de la antipatía del Lord.

Un grito agudo y tormentoso rasgó la quieta tensión que residía en la casona y los tres sangrepura se sobresaltaron. Charity Burbage había sido secuestrada de su casa en Middlesbrough en horas de la mañana, y estaba sufriendo una tortura que se había prolongado desde que arribara a la mansión. Dentro de algunos minutos se cumplirían las seis horas de martirio ininterrumpido, cortesía absoluta de su siempre encantadora tía el transcurso de la tarde se escuchó algún que otro sonido desde las mazmorras producto de la tortura, pero el último había sido como ningún otro. La profesora Burbage había sido movida a algún lugar de la planta baja y eso solo podía significar una cosa: circo.

Dos golpes sucintos se oyeron desde la puerta antes de que esta se abriera. Desde la abertura se asomó la cabeza de Mulciber, quien ni siquiera trató de disimular la displicencia en el tono de su voz.

—El Lord me ha encomendado personalmente que les transmita sus deseos de que se unan a él en la cena. Habrá un espectáculo bastante… entretenido, no apto para estómagos débiles, sin embargo.

Esto último lo dijo mirando particularmente a Draco. Este deseó con todo su corazón que Lucius fuera capaz de leer sus disculpas en su mirada. Era injusto que sus padres tuvieran que soportar ser ridiculizados dentro de su propio hogar.

_Madre,¿qué puedo hacer si no sirvo para lo que nací?_

Este último pensamiento lo acompañó todo el camino al comedor de la mansión. Mientras caminaba, pudo observar que en el calamitoso cielo, la tormenta había comenzado a desatarse.

-oO°0°Oo-

El constante repiqueteo de la lluvia acalló de milagro el desagradable sonido de sus arcadas y el ocasional fulgor de los rayos era lo único que permitía distinguir su silueta, que se sacudía doblada sobre el inodoro del baño de su habitación. _Maldita serpiente asquerosa, Nagini, ojalá tu cabeza ruede pronto_.

Una vez recompuesto, Draco se incorporó y se apresuró a asearse para sacarse el amargo sabor de la boca. Él despreciaba a los muggles y su influencia tanto como cualquier mago que se respete, pero… esto era vulgar. Envilecerse y caer en la barbarie no era lo que Draco tenía en mente cuando su padre le hablaba del nuevo régimen que Voldemort impondría. Él veía tradición, disciplina, orgullo y poder. No terror hasta de respirar y paranoia sin límites. Sangrepuras tratando de derribar a sangrepuras, complots y traición entre aquellos que deberían ser hermanos en la lucha.

Aquellos que una vez hablaban del apellido Malfoy con reverencia, hoy escupían sobre él. Qué pronto habían olvidado que cuando necesitaron asilo o protección del Ministerio, fue Lucius Malfoy el que los escondió o ayudó a encubrir sus miserias; que muchos de ellos no recibieron el beso del dementor porque él llenó los bosillos de varios funcionarios con dinero. ¿Qué pudieron haber hecho en aquel entonces esos infelices que hoy se llenaban la boca echando en cara el tiempo que pasaron en Azkaban? ¿Cómo garantizar el éxito si todos y cada uno de ellos hubiesen estado enloqueciendo lentamente en ese cuchitril penitenciario?

_¡Ciegos, son todos unos ciegos! No faltará el día en que den un paso en falso o se vuelvan dispensables y su querido maestro los convierta en comida de boa. _Draco se hubiese reído si no hubiese visto en primera fila ese macabro espectáculo. O si él o sus padres no fuesen los primeros en la lista de "Cosas de las cuales deshacerse" del Lord.

¡Burbage era sangrepura, por Merlín!

Y nadie…

Todos…

_No sirvo, madre, ni para uno ni para lo otro_.

Un rayo alumbró el firmamento y en las penumbras de su alcoba, Draco pudo vislumbrar el _Kyōfu no kagami_ que estaba colgado en la parte superior de la pared opuesta a su cama, sobre la chimenea. Se dirigió cautamente hacia los pies del lecho y se sentó enfrentando al artefacto.

No había estado siempre allí. De hecho, el objeto le había dado tanto pavor a Draco que, apenas llegó a la mansión el día que lo obtuvo, lo depositó al fondo de un arcón con juguetes y cosas que rara vez usaba. Allí había quedado hasta el verano pasado, en el cual pasó tanto tiempo en su habitación que casi pensó que le saldrían raíces y quedaría unido a ese piso por lo que restaba de eternidad. Fue en una tarde en la que estaba tan aburrido que comenzó a explorar los rincones olvidados de su cuarto, que encontró el objeto que el japonés le dio aquella fría jornada de noviembre. La sensación que lo recorrió entonces era la misma que cuando lo tuvo por primera vez en sus manos. Fascinación y miedo.

En ese momento, hacía poco que Bellatrix había salido de Azkaban y había asumido personalmente su tutelaje en el dominio de las Artes Oscuras. La expresión de la máscara se le hizo graciosamente familiar a la que adoptaba su tía cuándo hablaba con pasión enajenada de su Señor y el empleo de las Imperdonables. Así que, como un gesto casi socarrón, la colgó en la pared de su habitación y todos los días durante algún tiempo, miraba a la máscara al despertarse y decía con voz dulce: _Buenos días, tía Bella. ¿Cómo has amanecido? ¿Qué hay en la agenda para el día de hoy?_ Esto lo ponía especialmente de buen humor y le permitía enfrentar a la bruja algún tiempo más tarde con una leve inclinación en la comisura derecha de sus labios, una sonrisa secreta, vanagloriándose tontamente en esa especie de revancha que nadie salvo él conocía. Natural era también que, cuando volvía a su cuarto luego de un particularmente duro entrenamiento, dijera a la máscara todo aquello que no se atrevería en persona ni bajo el efecto del Crucio, alimentándola de algún modo con su enojo y su ansiedad.

Esta noche, sin embargo, no era a Bellatrix a quien distinguía en los rasgos tallados a conciencia en el tejido muerto de boggart. En esta noche, en la que la copiosa lluvia helaba el suelo y las nubes escondían al mundo de la luz luna; en la que los rayos se extendían por el firmamento como las venas del cielo y el atronador sonido que les seguía hacía temblar los vidrios de las ventanas; y en la que la humedad se escurría por entre las grietas de la añosa construcción calando su cuerpo y haciéndolo tiritar; en esta noche, Draco no veía otra cosa que su propio rostro sobrenaturalmente esbozado en la faz granate. Sus mismos ojos reflejando la angustia y el pavor, su boca desfigurada e irregular, en un grito silencioso.

La ira empezó a emponzoñar su pecho, violentando sus pulmones y contrayendo sus entrañas. El incesante tic-tac de un trabajado reloj de pie estacionado en un rincón no hacía otra cosa que enervarlo más. Se levantó y se paró inmediatamente frente al _Kyōfu no kagami_. Su respiración errática, sus manos crispadas, su mirada fija en el objeto de su profuso odio. Una espesa neblina comenzó a llenar el cuarto y la temperatura descendió abruptamente. El frío sudor recorría su piel, deslizándose en escalofriantes gotas. Cuando la campana del reloj anunció la nueva hora y un rayo hizo tierra en un lugar cercano, iluminando con nitidez todo dentro del cuarto, fue que Draco perdió el control.

— ¡NO! ¡BASTA! ¿Me has oído? ¡Detente en este momento! —sus manos se atenazaron en sus cabellos, tirando. El dolor siempre era preferible a la locura. —¿Crees que no sé lo que tratas de hacer? ¡Soy tu dueño, OBEDÉCEME! ¡Siempre es igual, siempre! ¡No entiendo lo que intentas mostrarme! Y me está destruyendo… me está destruyendo…

Los gritos se transformaron lentamente en gemidos y las lágrimas trazaban salados senderos desde los enrojecidos ojos y por sobre las mejillas, para caer finalmente en las palmas que intentaban, fútilmente, esconder el drama. Su cuerpo convulso se deslizó lentamente hasta dejarlo de rodillas en la mullida alfombra de la estancia ensombrecida.

Tortuosos minutos (¿o serían horas?) tuvieron que pasar hasta que los espasmos fueron haciéndose menos frecuentes y, por fin, Draco pudo entrar en la nebulosa vacuidad del después. Su mente abrumada y entumecida se negaba a registrar otra cosa que impresiones aisladas. Su piel estaba helada, él pudo decir por la sensación que obtenía de su rostro al rozarse con sus gélidos dedos. El piso estaba demasiado duro a pesar de la alfombra y el frío le estaba agarrotando los músculos, insensibilizándolos. Todo su interior se encontraba en un frágil estado de abandono y solitud. Los hipnóticos compases del reloj hacían eco en el espacio y el viento volvía a soplar con fiereza, haciendo crujir los cristales, amenazando vacíamente con romperlos. La lluvia había amainado, siendo reemplazada por una lastimosa garúa que intentaba con sutil silencio disimular su presencia.

De pronto unos finos brazos lo envolvieron desde atrás y un tibio aliento con olor a hierbas rozó su mandíbula. Un destello de ocre chispeó en las tinieblas y un pequeño, dulce sonido se labró camino por su canal auditivo hasta llegar directamente al interior de su acalambrado intelecto. No pudo gritar, no pudo moverse, solo escuchar y tratar de procesar las imágenes que se filtraban en su cerebro.

—_Se lo dije, Señorito, el peor enemigo se esconde en lo profundo de nuestro ser. Hágase más fuerte que la bestia o pronto será muy tarde y no podrá escapar de la pesadilla…_

Dos golpes secos provenientes de la puerta irrumpieron en la quietud de la habitación. Draco abrió los ojos de un sobresalto y se incorporó de su sitio a los pies de la cama. La niebla se había disipado así como el frío. Se tocó el rostro y lo encontró templado, como ya sabía que estaría. Sus ojos secos no le ardían. Un pequeño fuego se bamboleaba presuntuoso en la chimenea e iluminaba con sosegada vaguedad al mobiliario y a su ocupante. Su mirada se elevó inmediatamente al objeto que se perfilaba difusamente en la parte superior. El _Kyōfu no kagami_ le devolvió la mirada imperturbable.

—Adelante —respondió a quien había golpeado.

Su voz salió, sin embargo, con algún titubeo. Se pasó las manos por la cara y cabello, en un gesto que se podría confundir fácilmente con cansancio. Respiró hondamente y trató de esconder el pánico para poder enfrentar a su visitante. Bellatrix. Eso no serviría de mucho con ella, parecía oler el miedo como a un manjar. Había pasado ya mucho tiempo alrededor de la bruja, pero últimamente esta se había tornado más inestable que de costumbre. Su fracaso en matar al director de Hogwarts, sumado al reciente casamiento de su prima con el hombre lobo no le había sentado bien a los nervios de su tía.

El corazón de Draco comenzó a latir con fuerza. _Kyōfu no kagami_ observaba todo desde su privilegiada posición en las alturas. Él tragó duro. _Aliméntate de esto también, parásito._

—¿Todavía despierto, sobrino? —Preguntó la bruja en tono casual, mientras se paseaba lentamente por el cuarto, observando sin mucho interés aquí y allá. Su voz suave imponiéndose por sobre la del reloj en una desquiciante melodía. —Qué conveniente. Tu Lord te reclama. He estado hablándole bien de ti, ya ves, y creo que él quiere ver por sí mismo si mi entrenamiento ha dado algún fruto. —Bella se detuvo frente a la chimenea, mirando ahora sí con algo de curiosidad al _Kyōfu no kagami,_ pero siguió pronto su recorrido. —Ha habido ciertos compañeros mortífagos que no han sido demasiado exitosos en alguna que otra asignación que su Señor les ha encomendado. Tú sabes, sobrino, que nuestro Amo es de carácter comprensivo y generoso, sin embargo su paciencia también tiene un límite. En este caso, ellos lo han excedido. Así que nuestro magnánimo Lord, que considera que simplemente deshacerse de esa inútil escoria sería un desperdicio, ha decidido que es momento de probarte a ti mismo y demostrar finalmente que eres, cuando menos, un poco útil a la causa.

En este punto, Bellatrix dejó de poner atención a otra cosa en la habitación que no fuera Draco y comenzó a acercarse tranquilamente. El rubio sabía por experiencia que el estallido se produciría pronto y llenaría de veneno y frenesí cada palabra que saliera de la boca de su tía. Se preparó mentalmente pero, como siempre, cada palabra era como un puñal. La acerada hoja tajeando su autoestima.

—Me lo debes, después de todo. Tiempo desperdiciado en mejorar tus habilidades para que no puedas tan siquiera matar un anciano indefenso, hundiendo a toda la familia en el proceso. ¡Hijo de tu padre! ¡No! Si hasta un fracasado como él no ve en ti más que una decepción. ¡No basta con que esa… esa… ESA se haya unido a un animal, no! Tú también vienes a echar por tierra todos los esfuerzos que esta familia ha hecho para mantenerse en la cima y orgullosa de sus miembros. —El paso de Bellatrix se había acelerado y rodeaba a Draco, cercándolo y estudiando la reacción a su ponzoña. —¡Ah, pero eres un Black! Y por todo lo que me queda, que algo de provecho te sacaré. Nuestro Señor, el más grande mago de nuestros tiempos, Lord Voldemort, te ha dado una oportunidad de subsanar tus errores y que esta familia pueda volver a estar en su gracia. Así que irás y con la más grande deferencia que tu Amo merece, preguntarás qué es lo que se espera de ti y luego cruciarás a esos inútiles hasta que solo puedan babear y balbucear tonterías, ¿has entendido?

Su tía finalizó su arenga abruptamente, enfrentándolo desde un costado, procurando que sus labios quedaran a la altura de la oreja de Draco. El alma de la mujer debió haberse regocijado al ver la expresión de derrota y dolor en el rostro del menor, ya que se relajó visiblemente. Para finalizar su amedrentamiento, sopló suavemente sobre la porción de cuello donde la mandíbula se conectaba con el oído de su víctima, sabiendo del sudor que seguramente se había formado allí. Un escalofrío atravesó visiblemente el cuerpo del joven y Bellatrix sonrió con malicia. Draco temblaba ligeramente y observaba con fijeza el antifaz en su pared, nada en su postura indicaba que fuera a reaccionar pronto. Esto pareció aburrir a la bruja, quien sacó la varita de entre su túnica con parsimonia y colocó la punta en la barbilla de su sobrino, girando con delicadeza su rostro para que la mirara. Los ojos llenos, a punto de desbordarse, le trajeron una sonrisa de satisfacción. Posteriormente, acarició con su mano libre el rubio cabello de la sien de manera consoladora, mientras que la punta de su varita viajaba lentamente desde el mentón hasta la manzana de Adán y se paseaba con gentileza haciendo garabatos sobre la tierna piel. En el exterior, la lluvia comenzaba a hacerse tormenta otra vez.

—¿Me has entendido, Draco? —Su nombre salió como un ronroneo y los labios de su tía se acercaron tanto a los suyos que se produjo una caricia fantasma, un toque enfermo que no fue. Su varita, sin embargo, presionó con algo más de fuerza su cuello haciéndole daño cuando intentó tragar el nudo en su garganta.

—S… s… sí. Sí, tía Bella. —_Haré lo que tenga que hacer para sobrevivir_.

La sonrisa satisfecha que adornó el rostro de la bruja le dio náuseas. De un solo movimiento vehemente que hizo agitar su ropa, Bellatrix volteó con dirección a la salida y se encaminó a paso rápido.

—Grandioso. Acicálate un poco y te esperamos en el salón de estar de la planta baja, ¿quieres? Ah, y… ¿Draco?— la mujer se estacionó en el marco del portal y, sin girar, ladeó el rostro para mirar a Draco por sobre su hombro. —No te tardes demasiado.

Draco solo alcanzó a asentir una vez antes de que la bruja cerrara de un resonante portazo que apagó con una ráfaga el fuego y lo dejó en tinieblas. Un suspiro lastimero se oyó en la oscuridad y una silueta se desmoronó en el suelo. De rodillas, Draco elevó el semblante hacia su suplicio, camuflado ahora en su elemento, aguardando para atormentarlo y sumirlo nuevamente en las profundidades de su abismo.

Él lo sabía, la historia volvería a repetirse en cuanto volviera de su pequeño turismo por el salón de estar. La ira, la decepción, el horror y el llanto. La angustia inundando su pecho, asfixiándolo y sometiéndolo. La máscara, el peor de los espejos. Y el vacío… el vacío. Aquel lugar al lado de su padre y su madre, de sus amigos y sus ancestros, aquel hoyo que dolía no poder ocupar.

Él no se engañaba. A como iban las cosas, la batalla estaría perdida y el terror haría presa de él. Él no era fuerte, era una decepción. Pronto, no le quedaría más que esto, el horror constante y la espera por un descanso que nunca llegaría. Ni siquiera cuando su victimario maldijera a otro pobre diablo él se vería libre. Su alma mohosa se revolcaría en su miseria para siempre. Año con año. Día con día. Minuto con minuto, él no podría apartar jamás la vista de su patético, vergonzoso y decepcionante reflejo.

Un tenue olor a _Alienatio Dei_ impregnó el helado aire y Draco dejó la habitación para no pensar más. Afuera, un nuevo temporal amenazaba con hacer caer el cielo. Los cristales temblaron y la humedad se coló en el ambiente aguardando para helar a quien entrara en contacto con ella. Un rayo despuntó en el cielo tempestuoso y su luz rozó el interior de la pieza por tan solo un instante, perfilando el rostro de un macabro demonio. Los ojos vacíos. La boca en descomunal abertura.

Y en la negrura, el trueno fue su rugido.

**Fin.**


End file.
